Sorcerers in the Makai
by Dandragon Wolf
Summary: The Sorcerer Hunters hunt a sorcerer in the Makai and meet up with the Rekai Tantei. Sparks fly between Marron and Kurama.


Sorcerers in the Makai   
by Dandragon Wolf   
  
An interesting combination of Bakuretsu Hunters and Yu Yu Hakusho.   
Staring everyone's favourite bishonens: Marron Glaces, Milphey-Yu,   
and Kurama. All characters do not belong to me (although I must   
admit I wish they did), they belong to their respective creators   
(you know who they are), I just write stories. Some yaoi content.   
No lemon (never any good lemons to be found when you need them.   
Besides, my wife would kill me).   
  
Carrot looked around in confusion.   
"I don't recognize this place." he complained to his younger   
brother.   
"It's called the Makai, brother." Marron replied.   
"I know that, but what is the Makai?" Carrot replied, irritated.   
"A place where demons roam." Marron replied.   
"Oh, Darling, I'm so scared." Chocolate Misu said, taking the   
opportunity to snuggle next to Carrot. "Will you protect me?"   
"Go away, Chocolate." Carrot said, removing his arm from hers.   
Chocolate pouted. Her sister frowned at her.   
"Calm down, sister." Tira advised.   
"Carrot!" a voice cried out.   
Carrot cringed and then cried out in disgust as Milphey-Yu latched   
onto him.   
"Stop it, Milphey." Carrot ordered.   
Gateau sighed and then sidled up next to Marron, who gave him a wary   
glance. The Sorcerer Hunters continued walking. Suddenly Marron's   
hand shot up with a ward as he turned to face the bushes. At the same   
time, Milphey sprang over to Marron's side. Tira and Chocolate tensed.   
Gateau and Carrot exchanged puzzled looks. Out of the bushes came   
three men and a woman. The woman was beautiful and tall with long red   
hair and green eyes. The tallest man had carrot-red hair, the other   
two had black hair, the shorter one's spiking up into the air, the   
taller one's slicked back. They all gawked at Chocolate, Tira, Marron,   
Carrot, Milphey, and Gateau for an instant before assuming defensive   
postures. Both Marron and the woman felt a curious shock course through   
them as their eyes met. They looked away quickly.   
"Who are you?" the one with the slicked hair demanded.   
"I'm Carrot Glaces." Carrot said quickly. "This is my brother Marron.   
Those two are Chocolate and Tira Misu. That's Gateau Mocha. And that's   
Milphey-Yu."   
" 'Brother'?" the tall redhead said disbelievingly.   
"What are you doing in the Makai?" the short one asked. "You're not   
youkai."   
"Youkai? What's that?" Carrot asked.   
"You don't know?" tall redhead said in surprise.   
"We're not from this world." Marron explained. "We were sent here by our   
leader, Big Mama, to find an escaped Sorcerer."   
"Sorcerer?" tall redhead repeated.   
"She escaped from our world and we have to stop her before she tries to   
enslave everyone." Gateau said, flexing his muscles and smiling at the   
woman.   
"They're not evil." the woman and Marron said at the same time.   
They looked at each other in bemusement.   
"Perhaps you could help us." Tira said. "Since we don't know anything   
about this place."   
Slicked hair glanced at the woman, who nodded. He turned to the Hunters   
and grinned.   
"I'm Yusuke." slicked hair said. "The tallest one is Kuwabara, the short   
one is Hiei, and that's Kurama. Welcome to the Makai."   
"Thank you." Chocolate said.   
"Now that we're friends..." Carrot said slyly.   
He rushed over and clasped Kurama's hands in his.   
"My beautiful Kurama, would you like to spend the night with me, lovely   
lady?" Carrot said in his serious/sexy attitude.   
Kuwabara and Yusuke started to laugh. Kurama looked stunned.   
"Darling!" Chocolate screeched in anger.   
"Carrot!" Tira joined in. Both women pulled out 1000 kg hammers and   
clobbered Carrot over the head. Carrot went down and then sprang back up   
and grinned at Kurama.   
"What do you say, lovely lady?" Carrot asked.   
Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed even harder. Carrot glanced at them.   
"What's so funny?" he asked, puzzled.   
"Hn. Idiot." Hiei said in disgust.   
"Kura-Kurama-Kurama's not a woman." Yusuke managed between chuckles.   
"What?!" Carrot's jaw dropped and he stared at Kurama in surprise.   
Kurama nodded slightly, looking miffed at the idea that ANYONE would mistake   
him for a woman. Carrot let go of Kurama's hands and back away, where   
Chocolate latched onto him happily. Yusuke and Kuwabara leaned against each   
other, laughing. Milphey went over to Kuwabara and smiled. Kuwabara stopped   
laughing and smiled back.   
"Hello, I'm Milphey." Milphey said in a throaty voice.   
"I'm Kuwabara." Kuwabara replied.   
"What are you doing tonight?" Milphey asked.   
"Uh..." Kuwabara trailed off and looked uncertainly at Milphey.   
"Hn." Hiei said.   
Milphey looked down at Hiei.   
"Hello handsome." Milphey said, swooping down and pecking Hiei on the cheek.   
Hiei started in surprise. Milphey hugged him tightly and kissed him on the   
lips. Kuwabara started in disbelief. Kurama felt a flash of jealousy go   
through him. Hiei's eyes widened and he pushed Milphey away.   
"I'm not like that." Hiei hissed.   
"Are you sure?" Milphey asked.   
Kurama stared at the two. Hiei snorted and blipped out. Milphey sighed, gave   
them a helpless grin and ran off to find Hiei. Tira went over to Yusuke,   
Kurama, and Kuwabara.   
"I apologize for Carrot and Milphey's behavior. Those boys are incorrigible."   
she said.   
" 'Boys'?" Kuwabara said. "Milphey's a guy?"   
Tira nodded. Kuwabara shuddered.   
"Gross." he said.   
Kurama looked at him mildly.   
"What does this Sorcerer look like?" Yusuke asked as Marron and Gateau   
joined them.   
"Her name is Sophronisbe. She is a powerful Sorcerer who has to be stopped.   
Apparently, she knows how to use the power in the Makai." Marron said.   
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara looked at each other in surprise. Kurama and   
Marron looked at each other and that curious shock went through them again.   
"What does she look like?" Yusuke asked. "She tall and beautiful with long   
blond hair and blue eyes. She uses her beauty to trap people. We almost   
caught her when she spelled Carrot into letting her go." Marron informed.   
"She sounds pretty powerful." Kuwabara said.   
"She is." Tira confirmed.   
"We should split up and look for her." Yusuke said.   
"I agree." Tira said. "Perhaps one of us and one of you."   
"Yes." Yusuke agreed.   
"Marron and Kurama, Kuwabara and Gateau, Tira and I. What about Carrot and   
Chocolate?"   
"Carrot and my sister should go with us." Tira said.   
"Only my sister and I can stop Carrot when he changes into the monster."   
"He changes into a monster?" Kuwabara said, drawing back in surprise.   
"Only when he is hit with magic." Marron assured.   
"Then he should be safe here." Yusuke said.   
"What about Hiei?" Kurama asked.   
"Don't worry, Milphey may be after him, but he will get to work with Hiei   
and try and find the Sorcerer." Marron said.   
Yusuke and Kurama nodded.   
"We'll split the Makai into four quarters. Tira and I and Kuwabara and   
Gateau will take the top two quarters. Marron and Kurama and Hiei and Milphey   
can take the bottom since Hiei has already gone off in that direction."   
Yusuke said.   
Everyone nodded. Tira managed to drag Carrot and Chocolate towards them. They   
paired off and went on their way.   
  
Hiei blipped back into the Makai, thinking he had lost Milphey. He was   
wrong.   
"Hiei!" Milphey exclaimed joyfully.   
Milphey swooped down and grabbed Hiei's arm. Hiei tried to pull away but   
couldn't break Milphey's iron grip. Milphey walked along with Hiei and told   
him about Sophronisbe. Listening to Milphey talk, Hiei realized that for all   
of Milphey's annoying cuddles, he was actually quite serious about his job.   
*The cuddling must be an act to make himself seem like an idiot. Hn, not bad.   
It even fooled me.* Hiei thought.   
He started searching for Sophronisbe with Milphey.   
  
Marron and Kurama walked along, glancing at each other out of the corners   
of their eyes. Occasionally their eyes would meet and that curious shock would   
go through them again. Finally, they could stand it no more and stopped in their   
tracks.   
"What's going on?" Kurama asked.   
"I don't know." Marron admitted.   
He held a ward up to his eyes.   
"That's not your real form." Marron said.   
"How did you know?" Kurama asked in surprise.   
"I can see with this ward." Marron informed.   
"I'm a demon." Kurama said. "I am half-human, half-fox."   
"Ah." Marron said. "You have gold eyes as well."   
Kurama nodded.   
"Do you think that is why we are getting these shocks?" Kurama asked.   
"Perhaps." Marron said. "But it could be something else entirely."   
"Let's worry about it after we find Sophronisbe." Kurama suggested.   
"My thoughts exactly." Marron agreed. "We shall have to search the Makai   
thoroughly."   
Kurama nodded, his eyes straying to Marron's long silky hair. He wanted to reach   
out and touch it for some reason. Marron started to walk away, thinking about   
running his fingers through Kurama's red hair. Kurama quickly followed. Both men   
continued their discreet darting glances as each other. Suddenly, both men tensed.   
Kurama pulled a rose from his hair and Marron held up a ward. A youkai appeared   
from behind a tree. Another appeared from a bush. Both were tall with four legs   
and five arms each. They grinned at Kurama and Marron.   
"Hee, hee, hee." the blue youkai chuckled evilly. "Humans."   
"Yum." the pink youkai added.   
The youkais charged towards Kurama and Marron. Kurama lashed his rose-turned-whip   
out at the blue one while Marron threw a ward and muttered words of power at the   
pink one. The blue youkai screamed as his arm was sliced off. The pink youkai was   
attacked by a ward-turned-creature. The blue youkai, enraged, reached for Kurama.   
The pink youkai crushed the creature. Kurama lashed out again while Marron sent a   
phoenix against the pink youkai. Both youkais ducked the second attack and came   
again. Kurama whirlwinded his whip and caught the blue youkai. The pink youkai   
managed to get a hand around Marron's throat and gashed Marron's right arm. Marron   
winced in pain, concentrated hard, and sent the phoenix against the youkai again at   
close range and the youkai burned. The blue youkai was sliced to pieces by the whip   
which had returned to a rose. The pink youkai dropped Marron and burned to ash.   
Kurama caught Marron as he fell. Holding Marron gave Kurama a tickle up and down   
his spine.   
"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, holding Marron a little closer then necessary.   
"Yes." Marron managed, leaning against Kurama a little more then he had to. "I had   
forgotten that my powers are not as strong in the Makai."   
"Oh." Kurama said, at a loss for words.   
They gazed at each other, the shocks coursing through them like lightening.   
"You should let me heal that arm." Kurama said finally, reluctantly breaking their   
gaze.   
"Thank you." Marron replied.   
Kurama helped Marron to a nearby fallen log. Kurama treated Marron's arm with his   
plants. Kurama bandaged Marron's arm, his fingers lingering on the arm for a bit   
too long.   
"Thank you." Marron said gratefully as Kurama gently pulled Marron's sleeve back   
down.   
They got up and continued on their search.   
  
Yusuke, Tira, Chocolate, and Carrot walked along. Yusuke looked ready to   
strangle Carrot, who kept on running around and talking loudly.   
"We'll never catch the Sorcerer if he keeps up that noise." Yusuke complained.   
"He can't help it. That's the way he is." Tira said.   
"Besides, we're bait. With all his noise, Sophronisbe will definitely find us."   
"Huh." Yusuke said, unconvinced.   
  
Kuwabara and Gateau strolled around. Gateau was irritated at having to   
accompany someone who wasn't good looking.   
"Why am I always stuck with the ugly ones?" Gateau said to himself wistfully.   
"Hey! Who's ugly?" Kuwabara demanded.   
"It's not your fault you don't have a body like mine." Gateau said patronizingly.   
"Hey!" Kuwabara complained. "Stop it."   
Gateau responded by flexing his generous muscles and sighing. Kuwabara groaned   
loudly and wondered why he was always stuck with the rude jerks.   
  
Milphey was quite powerful, Hiei decided. After watching Milphey destroy   
three youkais by himself, Hiei had come to respect the feminine man. Not that   
Hiei would ever let Milphey know that, of course. They had covered their quarter,   
though how they knew to cover that was beyond Hiei's understanding. He just   
followed Milphey's orders to search there. They were heading back to find the   
others.   
  
Marron winced yet again as he tried to move his arm slightly. Kurama   
turned to him in concern.   
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.   
"I think the bandages are too tight." Marron said.   
"You should have told me sooner." Kurama scolded.   
They sat on another log. Kurama unwound Marron's bandages.   
"It's almost healed now." Kurama noted. "You don't need the bandages anymore."   
"Oh. That was fast. Your plants are quite useful." Marron complimented.   
"Thank you." Kurama said, feeling embarrassed for some reason.   
He absently stroked Marron's arm tenderly, as if he was trying to make the gash   
disappear. Marron closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Kurama's sensitive   
fingers. Kurama made longer, slower strokes as he closed his eyes. Impulsively,   
Kurama leaned forward and kissed Marron on the cheek. Marron felt himself   
responding and turned to meet Kurama's lips with his. They kissed slowly,   
passionately. Arms wrapped around bodies as they continued the lovely kiss.   
*This is heaven.* Kurama thought warmly as his tongue found Marron's.   
Milphey and Hiei stopped short when they saw Marron and Kurama kissing. Milphey   
grinned in appreciation. Hiei stared in disbelief, a pang of jealousy shot   
through his heart. He blipped out. Milphey frowned and followed. Kurama and   
Marron didn't even notice their approach. Marron let himself be surrounded by   
the beauty of his first kiss. Strange that the person who he would fall in love   
with would be a stranger from another world. Then Marron remembered that they   
had to catch Sophronisbe and he gently separated himself from the green eyed   
man. Kurama stared at him longingly. Marron resolved himself.   
"We should find Sophronisbe." he said half-heartedly.   
Kurama blinked, then looked ashamed.   
"You're right." he said quietly. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."   
"Don't be. I enjoyed my first kiss." Marron said.   
Kurama looked up in surprise.   
"Your first kiss?"   
Marron nodded.   
"But I thought you would have women whenever you wanted." Kurama said.   
Marron smiled.   
"I suppose I could. However, I hadn't found anyone that I wanted to be with...  
until now."   
Kurama looked at Marron, eyes shining.   
"Me too." Kurama said.   
Their fingers entwined.   
"We really should find the Sorcerer." Marron said weakly.   
"One more kiss." Kurama pleaded.   
"I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself if we kiss again." Marron said.   
Kurama grinned.   
"Alright." he agreed. "Let's go." T  
hey both stood up. Kurama leaned forward and gave Marron a quick kiss on the   
cheek before walking away. Marron touched his cheek and smiled ever so slightly.   
  
It turned out that they needn't have stopped kissing for Yusuke, Tira,   
Chocolate, and Carrot had found the Sorcerer. Or rather, Sophronisbe had found   
them. By this time, Kuwabara and Gateau and Milphey and Hiei had caught up to   
them, having found nothing. As soon as they had congregated, Marron appeared.   
"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "  
He got caught up looking at some plants." Marron said.   
Kuwabara shook his head.   
"Crazy kid." he commented.   
"We think we know where the Sorcerer is." Marron informed. "We found a house that   
seems to be where the Sorcerer is living."   
"Let's go then." Yusuke said.   
They started off in the direction Marron had come from. Suddenly, Kurama burst   
out from in front of the group.   
"Hey, Kurama." Yusuke greeted.   
"Marron?" Kurama said, looking at Marron in surprise. "I thought you were behind   
me."   
"I cheated." Marron said.   
Kurama gazed at Marron until their eyes met. Kurama drew out his rose.   
"Who are you?" he demanded.   
"I'm Marron." Marron replied, as confused as the rest.   
"You're not Marron." Kurama said. "I'm not feeling shocks looking at you."   
"What are you talking about?" Milphey asked. "You're not kissing now, we know that."   
"What?!" everyone but Hiei chorused.   
Kurama blushed but continued on.   
"When I first met Marron's eyes, I got a funny shock through me and so did he. It's   
because we both have gold eyes, I think. Anyway, EVERY time we meet each other's   
eyes, we get the shock. I just looked into his eyes and I got no shock. Therefore,   
he's not Marron."   
Hiei's eyes narrowed and he drew out his sword.   
"Too late." Marron cackled. Everyone watched in horror as Marron's hair turned curly   
and blond and his eyes turned blue. Then he turned into a woman.   
"Sophronisbe!" Tira hissed.   
"That's right." Sophronisbe said in a lovely voice. "And you all fell for my little   
ruse."   
She laughed, like bells tinkling. Kuwabara stepped towards the Sorcerer, then fell   
back in pain as he hit some kind of invisible field. Kuwabara then brought forth his   
sword and sliced at the field. Nothing happened. Sophronisbe laughed. Then Marron   
appeared.   
"Stay back Marron!" Carrot warned.   
"Brother!" Marron said in surprise.   
"Oh, a mouse missed my trap." Sophronisbe said in surprise. "Oh well."   
"Let them go." Marron ordered. Sophronisbe laughed.   
"No." she said flatly. "  
Careful Marron, remember what Big Mama told you." Tira warned.   
"Kurama." Marron said.   
Kurama looked at Marron and saw the ward. Understanding, Kurama braced himself.   
"Now!" Marron said.   
He flung his ward at the field as Kurama lashed his whip against it. The field   
crackled and died away. Sophronisbe snarled and created some monsters. Yusuke, Hiei,   
Kuwabara, and Kurama watched in amazement as Tira and Chocolate flung their clothes   
away to reveal different clothes underneath. Tira had a yellow and white outfit   
while Chocolate had a red and black one. Tira lashed her whip at one of the monsters.   
Chocolate sent her string around another. Yusuke fired a ball at Tira's monster.   
Kuwabara sliced at Chocolate's. Both monsters died on the spot. Milphey threw a   
feather at a monster while Hiei sliced it through. Marron threw a ward at another   
monster and Kurama lashed it into pieces. Sophronisbe shrieked in rage as she watched   
her monsters die. She flung a ball of magic at them. Yusuke pushed Tira out of the   
way and then gawked as Carrot flung himself AT the ball. Ball and man connected and   
everyone watched as Carrot changed into the minotaur-like monster. Sophronisbe cried   
out in fear as the minotaur went after her. Everyone winced as the minotaur crunched   
the Sorcerer into pieces. Then they watched as Tira whipped the minotaur into   
submission and Marron threw a ward on the minotaur that changed it back to Carrot.   
Yusuke turned to Tira.   
"You weren't kidding when you said monster." he said.   
She grinned and changed back to her normal red clothing. Chocolate had already changed   
back. Carrot shakily put his clothes back on.   
"Are you alright, Darling?" Chocolate asked, draping her arms across his shoulders.   
"Fine." Carrot said, shrugging her off.   
Kurama went over to Marron.   
"They know." Kurama said softly.   
Marron blushed slightly. Kurama then grabbed Marron's waist, dipped him, and kissed   
him long and hard. They both emerged from the kiss flushed. Hiei watched with another   
pang of jealousy.   
"Hiei..." Milphey said.   
Hiei turned slightly and then gasped as he was swung up into Milphey's arms and kissed   
passionately. Kurama felt a stab of jealousy as he watched. Marron noticed it.   
"You love him, don't you." Marron said quietly.   
"I love you." Kurama replied quickly.   
"You love him." Marron said, pressing a finger against Kurama's lips to silence him.   
"And he loves you too. I can tell. Don't argue with me."   
"Put me down, you crazy man!" Hiei demanded as soon as he could speak again.   
Milphey did so and Hiei stomped off.   
"Crazy people." he muttered.   
Marron stroked Kurama's hair. Kurama's grip tightened on Marron's waist.   
"But what about you?" Kurama asked.   
"What we feel is generated by our presence in the Makai." Marron said. "We think we   
love each other but it's really lust."   
"Liar." Kurama said. "I know I love you and you love me."   
"I-"   
"Don't deny it."   
"I love you too." Marron admitted. "But not as much as he does."   
"You and I love each other in a different way than Hiei and I." Kurama said. "But   
love is still there. I will always love you, golden eyes."   
"As will I, golden eyes." Marron returned. "You will always be my first love."   
They kissed again as everyone looked away discreetly. Finally they stopped kissing.   
"Goodbye. I was nice working with you." Tira said to Yusuke and Kuwabara.   
"Goodbye." Yusuke replied. "It was fun. Come again some time."   
"Are you kidding? There aren't any gorgeous women here." Carrot complained.   
The Sorcerer Hunters walked off. With a final kiss and whispered "I love you"s,   
Marron walked off. Kurama sighed and joined his friends. They looked at him   
askance.   
"What?" Kurama demanded, eyes glinting dangerously.   
"Nothing." they chorused quickly.   
  
Kurama looked up as Hiei entered from the window. The short man looked   
unusually subdued for once.   
"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed joyfully. "I was afraid you weren't ever going to talk   
to me again."   
"I wasn't." Hiei replied gruffly.   
"I'm sorry about the thing with Marron, I couldn't help it." Kurama said.   
"Hn. Why should I care what you do with your love life." Hiei said.   
"Because I love you." Kurama said.   
Hiei stared at him.   
"And I can't help loving you either." Kurama added as he swiftly kissed Hiei on   
the lips.   
Hiei stumbled back against the windowsill.   
"Crazy youko!" he snarled. "I'm not like that."   
"I love you Hiei, for who you are, not for your body." Kurama said simply.   
Hiei just stared at him.   
"You're crazy." Hiei said finally.   
"No, I'm in love." Kurama shot back.   
"Idiot." Hiei said. "As if I would love you of all people."   
Kurama looked at Hiei, crushed by the words. Hiei immediately regretted his   
outburst as Kurama's eyes grew watery.   
"I understand." Kurama choked out.   
Hiei sighed, part of him wanting to admit that he loved Kurama, the other denying   
it vehemently. Kurama looked away, a tear sliding down each cheek. Hiei groaned   
inwardly, the first part winning for the moment. He quickly blipped in front of   
Kurama and wiped away the tears. Then he quickly kissed Kurama on the mouth before   
blipping out with a whispered, "I love you too.". Kurama blinked, startled. Then   
a slow smile spread over his face as he realised that Marron was right.   
  
The end... 


End file.
